


come back home to me

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Gentron Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Shiro wants to leave something behind for Keith on his last night of Kerberos. Keith just wants a night of cuddling with his big brother. Cute, adorable fluff written for the prompt 'Literal Sleeping Together'
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Gentron Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Gentronweek





	come back home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time doing Gentron Week, so this should be fun. Okay, so why am I not surprised that I’m starting off with my fave platonic bond? But I’m starting off with a Broganes fic, and this is them pre-Kerberos. The prompt I am using is ‘Literal Sleeping Together’, and it is the last night before Shiro leaves for the Kerberos mission. I would like to thank my friend for looking this over and polishing it for me.   
> \--

Shiro had finished putting away the plates, pausing for a moment. He stood there, basking in the atmosphere of the quaint kitchen before, promptly, turning on his heel. He approached the door to Keith's room with hesitation, clearing his throat and rapping his knuckles off the aged wood. “Hey," he greeted his younger brother, looking uncertain with himself.

Fortunately, Keith had finished setting up his bed, sitting on the edge of it while he toyed with a device in his hands. But, at the sound of Shiro's voice, he lifted his head. “Hey, is everything ok?” He looked curious, and Shiro knew why. Keith was 17, so he no longer needed to be tucked in like he had when he had first come home. Somehow, though, this night felt different; there was something in the air.

“Yeah, everything’s okay,” Shiro said softly, entering the room. Sheepishly, he shook his head and exhaled, “Can I tuck you in tonight?” The question was a soft one, and he would understand if his little brother would rather not. He couldn't imagine that it would lessen the pain of his absence when he departed; it would likely cause more damage to them.

Keith didn’t reply at first, albeit his lips twitched into a smile, “Yeah, of course.” As he clambered further onto the large, double bed, Shiro watched with a fond smile. He could not shake this feeling of love for his family, and he barely managed a chuckle when he witnessed Keith flop onto the pillows. He wriggled, tilting his head up to peer at his brother with a twin look of adoration.

Shiro moved forward, pulling the covers over his brother, tucking him in and sitting down beside him. He didn’t speak for a moment, and neither did Keith. He knew this wasn’t goodbye, but it wasn’t the shortest mission he was going on either. To make the night more special, they had ordered pizza - howbeit, Shiro couldn't shake the feeling that there was more. There was something else that he needed to do; another thing to make this a little extra unique. A part of him didn’t want this to be like their usual nights. He didn't want this to be like them: a nice dinner, casual games, and the two of them retreating to their own rooms to sleep.

_What can I do to make some good memories with Keith? Something to help him for when he feels lonely?_

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice dragged him from his thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Shiro curtly replied, forcing the disagreement from his lips before sighing. He pushed a hand through his hair, grimacing at how harsh that single word had been. “I leave for the Kerberos in the morning. I wanted to leave something for you before I left.”

Keith was quiet for a moment, and Shiro watched him. It was no secret that the younger male rarely requested things. He preferred his privacy, and Shiro had adapted to bypass that. It hadn't taken him long to learn the small signs; the little indications that Keith let slip. Because of this, Shiro was able to retrieve the items before Keith had even managed to fathom the confidence to voice his desires. This time, it was a little different. After a moment, Keith scooted over to the other side of the bed, propping himself up and patting the place beside him.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Keith asked softly, keeping his eyes averted. “I mean, I don’t…material things, they’re not that important, so will you…” He was unable to continue, and Shiro felt his face soften into a smile at Keith’s request. Because the other rarely requested anything, he wasn’t too surprised at what his request was, and he was more than happy to comply. He moved to get settled into bed and wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling him close. The latter flushed but for once didn’t scowl and hide his face at Shiro being ‘too affectionate’. Instead, he leaned into him, cuddling into his side with his usual awkwardness.

“I promise it won’t be long,” Shiro soothed, embedding his fingers into Keith's hair. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, not saying many words. “Shiro?”

“Yeah?” Shiro replied, his voice no louder than a whisper.

“Stay safe,” came Keith's return. “Take care of yourself and come home soon, and…” His lips twitched now, aware that his next request was sure to pluck a string-or-two. “Please, let Matt cook instead.”

Shiro scowled at the last part. “I can cook, Keith.”

“Sure,” Keith’s tone was amused. “But will you let Matt cook for you and eat his food instead?” He opened his eyes, looking like an innocent puppy when he looked at Shiro. “For me?”

Shiro felt himself melt at that look, aware that his argument had crumbled before he had even voice it. And it was all because of _that_ look. “Alright. I promise. I’ll let Matt cook.”

Keith grinned at this, his expression far too smug for Shiro’s liking. “Thanks, Shiro. Come home soon, okay?”

Shiro leaned a little further, placing another kiss against his temple. “I’d slay every dragon to come home to you as soon as I can. I promise.” He relaxed even further, allowing Keith to rest his head on his arm. The two stayed like that, stuck in this final moment of serenity and stability. Shiro noted the way that a faint smile tugged at Keith's lips as he lost himself in his dreams and the arms that had circled Shiro's own. It was the last image that he saw as his vision faded.


End file.
